


Charmed

by SpoofieLady



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: And very bored, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Making you dance like a Puppet on a string, Manhandling, Marking, Mind Control, Pennywise is an asshole as usual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scratching, So he decides to have a little fun, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, body control, lots of drool, monster cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoofieLady/pseuds/SpoofieLady
Summary: Bored of the ease and lack of hands on control over the people of Derry, Pennywise decides he has a new game he wants to try. All he needs is volunteer to test things out. Unfortunately for reader-chan willingness was not part of the criteria as Pennywise uses his power to bend them to his will, taking control of their body and making them do whatever he wishes. The clown is keen on seeing how far he can push them and under Pennywise’s control they have little chance to refuse, though by the end of it they may not even want to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another slutty slutty Penny fic, this time with a little bit of Hypnosis. though can it really be called that if you are still completely aware? Ah well, either way I hope you enjoy the first part of what it hopefully to be at least a 3 part story, maybe even longer if there's more things to explore.

_Human minds were weak fragile little things, so easily moulded by the simplest of stimuli and prompting. It was this sort of easily influenced mindset that had allowed the creature beneath Derry to feed almost unhindered for centuries, the winding sense of fear and complacency it had woven around the town had settled so deep in the people's minds that they were pretty much under its complete control_

_That being said such influence was intended for a more grand scale form of manipulation, inviting forgetfulness, cruelty, and neglect into the hearts of the people was all it really took before human nature did the rest. Yes the creature may give the people ideas, little whispers here and there buried so deep in their sub conscious it was barely even there at all. But once it was there, it was the human's own will that put such wicked ideas into play._

_It was subtle and effective, but it was oh so very Dull, like letting a plane run on autopilot. The task barely even required its attention at all. What it really wanted was to take a more hands on approach. Not for everyone, no that would be much too time consuming. Just a single soft human mind was all it needed; something fresh but not too young. Children's minds were far too easily crushed, and as much fun as that was, it desired more than just a quick snack._

_And so It waited, its form coiled like a spider waiting patiently for a fly to fall into its web. Gleaming yellow eyes watching the streets outside the dilapidated ruins that it claimed as its home, watching and waiting for the perfect prey to finally appear._

* * *

 

The leaves crunched noisily beneath your feet as you trudged along the quiet streets, the crisp Autumn air tickling across your face made you bury your head further into the thick scarf draped around your neck. The waning light of the evening sun cast a soft amber glow about the neighbourhood as you continued on your way home, eager to escape the chilly nip in the air and have a nice warm drink in your cosy abode.  
The journey from work was longer than you wished to take in this cold weather so you decided to take a shortcut down the always eerie Neibolt street. The neatly lined up houses would have seemed just as quaint as any other street were it not for the uncomfortable silence pervading the area. Not even the sound of bird song could be heard as you travelled down the unnerving road.  
As uncomfortable as the neighbourhood was you persisted on your journey, your footsteps sounding loudly as you walked as swiftly as your legs could take you without breaking into a run. You felt foolish being so frightened of just a silly road. You did your best to will away the chill that ran down your spine, unsure if it was from the cold or something else. As you neared the end of your road, however, any attempt to feel brave was stolen from you as you caught sight of the house.  
29 Neibolt street.

  
The infamy of the house was well earned just from its appearance alone, the dark decaying ancient walls and withered overgrown garden clashed jarringly with the rest of the well maintained houses along the street. It was like the entire house had been wrenched out of a horror movie and slapped right on the end of the road without thought or care.  
Unable to keep your eyes from straying over the crooked structure, you felt your breath hitch in your throat as you swore you saw a flutter of movement in one of the windows. No it was nothing, just the wind blowing at the tattered remains of a curtain no doubt. Shaking your head, you tore your gaze away. You’d prepared to continue on your path at a much faster pace when you heard it.

_“Come...”_

A whisper on the wind so quiet you were convinced it was just your mind playing tricks on you, fear and unease causing you to hear things. It couldn’t be. There was nothing there..

_"Come...Come to me...”_

Whipping your head back towards the house you frantically searched for the source of the voice. Your heart raced as your breathing grew heavier. It was then that you saw it, a pair of glowing yellow eyes lurking in the looming darkness of the doorway.  
The moment your own eyes met that frightful burning gaze your entire body went numb, and all the tension bled away as you were left frozen in place under the eyes watchful stare. Every thought in your mind was screaming at you to run but your body refused to comply. Your muscles were trapped in a conflicting mix of weightlessness like the sensation of being filled with lead.

_“Come to me child...”_

The sound of the whisper echoing in you ears was all it took to prompt your body into motion, your legs weakly changing their direction as you began to make your way towards the ruined house. The worn crooked steps creak noisily beneath your feet as you slowly make your way towards the open door. The faint evening light gives you a bare glimpse of the interior before your legs pull you in.  
The insides of the house are even more worn than the exterior, cobwebs and dust scattered across every surface showing just how long this place has been abandoned. As your feet force you along, your eyes catch a few rust coloured stains spattered across the floor and walls that cause ice to slice through your veins. While the origin of the stains are unknown, you have the gut wrenching feeling that you knew exactly where they came from.

As you near the end of a long shadowy corridor, the door at the end begins to creak open with a painful slowness, the shrill sound of its hinges echoing loudly through the hall and sending a shiver down your spine. The room it revealed was just as dimly lit as everything else, but as your eyes peered through the gloom you noticed something that nearly stopped your heart.

Someone was in there

A large silhouette sat motionless in the dark room upon what you could barely make out as an old worn armchair. The shape was humanoid in form and even sitting you could see that it was very very tall. Every ounce of strength you had was useless as you struggled, your treacherous legs moving jerkily at the sound of another whispered command

_“Come closer...yessss that’s it, let me look at you properly.”_

Thin beams of twilight peered between the broken slats of the window, casting a light over your body as you entered what appeared to be the house's living room. Although with the eerie sense of decay one could hardly call it fit for anything living. Your body stopped just a few scant feet away from the sitting shadow, so close but still hidden beneath within the darkness cast by the crumbling walls. All was obscured except for a pair of familiar gleaming yellow eyes that now stared at you with a ravenous and wicked delight

 _“There we are, pretty little thing. So good of you to come visit me. It’s been so long since I’ve had guests”_ The voice was strange. The odd pitch of it bounced from a childish squeak down to a guttural hiss in but a few words before lilting back up again to that sound of shrill amusement. Your breath hitched in your throat as you saw the shape move forward, that large body leaning forward just enough to let a fine stream of light illuminate its face.

Stark crimson markings trailed down over those hungry eyes and pale white skin until they melded into a wide painted grin. A set of rabbit like buck teeth peeked over thick coloured lips that shone wetly with what appeared to be copious amounts of drool. You were transfixed on this frightful yet human looking apparition leaning towards you. The faint tinkling of bells could be heard as it shifted, the tattered ruffles around its neck jingling as it cocked its head curiously to the side as it watched you.

 _“You’re trembling child. Are you cold?”_ You had barely noticed how violently your body seemed to be shivering under the stranger’s scrutiny. Only now did you begin to feel the mixture of fear and biting chill in the air as it seeped through your clothes. That sickening grin only widened as it raised an arm towards you, beckoning you closer with a gloved hand only a foot away. _“Poor lamb. Come let Pennywise help warm you up”_

You couldn’t even protest as your body moved once again of its own accord, shaking legs stepping closer until you brushed against his outstretched hand. For a split second you thought he might grab you now that you were within reach. That large hand could easily wrench you forward without any resistance. In the end he did not need to as your body was all too willing to move closer on its own, the gloved hand merely guiding you as you moved to settle yourself upon his lap.

 _“Theeeeere we are. Mmmmm poor chilly little lamb, isn’t this better?”_ That strange lilting voice was so much deeper up close. The rumble of sound humming from his chest sounded almost pleasant now though you knew the tune had not changed. Pressed against a broad chest you could feel the heat soaking back into your icy skin. A startled gasp slipping into a soft sigh as you felt your shivering slowly begin to ease off. Your body was still weighted and unresponsive to your commands but the slowly spreading warmth at least alleviated some of your discomfort.

Strong lanky arms held you tight against the clowns chest, there was no denying that was what this stranger was now you were this close. The feeling of large hands trailing down your back and over your hips only made you whimper, You knew that even if you had the strength to, your powerless body could not push him away. Seeming to notice your distress the clown merely chuckled and tilted your head up to look at him, an almost thoughtful look on his face. He held your chin, but it was more for appearance sake than an actual need.

 _“You were so good to come when I called you my dear. How lucky I am to have found such an obedient girl.”_ His thumb brushed lightly across your bottom lip as you felt an odd compulsion to open your mouth for him, your jaw easing open to allow the digit to slip inside and brush teasingly against your tongue. The fabric of his glove was soft against your tongue, and you felt the acrid tang of dirt and something metallic rub against your tastebuds. You could feel the drool pooling at your lip as he held your mouth open. Much to your disgust, the slick trail of drool slid past his thumb to drip down your chin.

The clown leered at the sight of you. His plump lips pulling back into a broad eager grin as he tugged lightly against your mouth, gliding his thumb across your teeth before pulling the wet appendage from your mouth. His hand trailed down to gently wrap around the back of your neck, a thin trail of wetness following his thumb as he brushed it back and forth against your jumping pulse

 _“Tell me lovely girl, have you even wanted to be part of the circus?”_ His tone was light and one might almost call it friendly; had it not been for the unnatural glint in his eyes you might have almost fallen for the act. Regardless your head still moved of its own accord, playing along like a puppet on a string as you nodded. A look of comical delight came over his face as his other hand reach down to pat you on the leg approvingly _“You Do? Oh wonderful yes yes, of course you do sweet thing. After all everyone loves the circus”_

Without warning you felt his whole body shift, his hands moving to cup under your arms as you were suddenly whisked up into the air as he rose from his seat. Your vision spun as the clown lifted you up and twirled you about as if you weighed nothing. A wild cackle echoed through the room as he spun you around a bit before roughly setting you back down on your feet. You wanted to run, wanted to scream, to do anything to get away from this madman, but you just couldn't. Whatever power he held over you kept you limp and bound to his command. Frustration tore at your insides as you could only stand there and accept the oddly gentle petting of his hands against your shoulders

 _“How lucky I am to find such a lovely little girl to help me, so very lucky”_ The twisted look of excitement on his pale features made that uneasy sinking feeling in your chest deepen; the growing sense of dread at what he meant was a stone resting in the pit of your stomach. _“You see darling, Ol’ Pennywise has been having a spot of trouble with his new act. It’s oh so hard for him to do it all alone. I just can’t get it to work”_ A look of exaggerated sadness came over his face, lips dropping into a pouting frown as he rubbed the corner of his eye in a mocking ‘boohoo’ gesture

 _“But now that you're here, you can help. You could be my lovely assistant in the show!”_ His large palms moved to cup your face, the over exaggerated delight on his features slipping into something darker. A hungry look stole across him as he cradled your face. A flash of his slick red tongue darted over his lips as his voice dropped down to a low whisper. _“Yes… so very very lovely...”_ Something in his voice sent a strange shiver down your spine. It was something you couldn’t quite place although you knew instinctively that it did not bode well.

 _“What do you say sweet girl? Will you help your good friend Pennywise with his act?”_ Returning to his usual sickly sweet croon, all traces of that deep ravenous look were hidden by another manic grin. As you expected, your head bobbed in his hands against your will, a frustrated whine in your throat the only resistance you could manage against this humiliating lack of agency. You watched that unhinged grin grow on his face, and you knew then that there was no hope of escape. Your fate had been sealed the moment you stepped foot in this evil place.

_“Then, shall we begin?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having brought you under his thrall Pennywise is eager to play with his new and obedient assistant. His control over you absolute and enticing him to experiment with just how mush he can make you perform to his liking. The inprompt dance rehearsal quickly takes a more sinister turn however as The clown is eager to see some of your more, sensual talents put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE YOU GUYS!!!
> 
> Honestly I feel so bad i have made you wait so long for an update on this story, I have been so bogged down with work and writing prompts for my blog everything just kind of ran away from me a little. I really hope you guys are happy with this chapter though as i tried to make it nice and juicy for you to wet your appetite for the next part which i promise io won't take as long to write.

Your body is pulled tight against his own in an instant, ruffled silk and the damp decaying scent of him almost smothering you. Long fingers wrap around your small hand, so fragile and breakable compared to his. All too quickly you realized his intent, as his other hand curled against your waist your limp powerless body was easily dragged into a slow meandering waltz

Long lanky legs carried you across the room without pause, your own feet following his movements almost instinctively. He was too tall, too long limbed and gangly against your form and yet he moved with such grace and practice it was almost entrancing. Effortlessly he spun your round in circle after circle, the ruined walls blurring out the corners of your eyes as his pace grew faster and faster.

The sudden jerking sensation of falling made your heart seize in your chest, the world tipping upside down as he dipped you suddenly. Dangling limply from his arms like a ragdoll your vision is filled with that looming painted face. Wicked mirth danced in his eyes as he leaned over you, the tight grip against your waist and hand the only thing keeping you from crashing to the floor in a motionless heap.

Suddenly you felt strange slick heat against your cheek, the wet sensation sliding down your jaw to gather in your hair. The moment you finally realized what it was revulsion and horror began to churn violently in your gut. You eyes watched as a thick stream of drool trailed down his chin to dangled dangerously above your face, the disgusting fluid lingering for but a moment before slipping and splattering against your cheek.

It was disgusting and humiliating, yet even now as you thrashed and struggled in your mind your body just would not obey. You could only hang like a dead weight in his arms, foul vicious saliva raining down so dangerously close to your mouth you feared the next drop would land directly on your lips. Regret would swiftly follow this stray almost instinctive thought as you felt your lips begin to part, deep rolling terror screeching through your mind as your mouth opened against your minds desperate begging pleas

Oh god no. Please. Please anything but this

Tears burned in your eyes as your gaze affixed itself to that fat hanging droplet dangling from his chin. That feral jagged tooth smile was all the proof you needed to realize how completely and utterly he had you under his command. Not even your thoughts were safe from this monstrous being as he was all too happy to use them against you. As you watched that glistening thread of spittle finally drop you could feel the will to fight crumble inside of your mind as it spilled across your tongue.

It was sickly sweet and yet rancid at the same time, like honey smeared over rotting meat. It was hot and thick and you almost felt it burn as it slipped to the back of your throat. More and more drops followed until it was nearly streaming from his mouth into yours. Welling in your mouth and gagging your throat as you could only swallow in harsh breathless gulps.

By the time he grew bored of torturing you like this your throat ached and burned from the strain of swallowing his disgusting slobber. Thick layers of it caked and smeared across your mouth leaving an uncomfortable tingling as the cold air washed over your face. That awful violent churning in your stomach grew even worse as you were suddenly lurched forward into his chest once more

You head began to spin as he continued his dancing almost immediately, as if he hadn't just waterboarded you with his own drool. Anger and bitter desperate frustration howled in your chest. His nonchalant smile and that jaunty little tune he hummed setting your blood boiling with impotent rage. God how you wanted to hit him, to hurt him, to just do anything to wipe that vulgar smile off his face. 

A low rumbling chuckle vibrated in his chest as he sent you into another spin. It was as if he delighted in your fury, knowing full well you could do nothing to act on it. His eyes glinted with a sadistic mirth as he suddenly released you hand and let you step out onto the floor on your own. A trickle of hope filled your heart at the idea being set free from this humiliating treatment, you mind doing its best to ignore the sudden chill wracking your body now that the warmth of his body was absent.

This small tiny hope was swiftly shattered as you felt that familiar tugging sensation against your limbs. You legs moving and twisting of their own accord as you seemed to continue the dance alone. Bending and swaying to a soundless song, you watched from the corner of your eye as he resumed his position in that old musty arm chair. His eyes transfixed upon your body as it twirled and skipped across the creaking floorboards.

Humiliation burned at your cheeks as you felt his gaze crawling over you. The burning ache in your muscles growing worse and worse with every movement you were forced to make. the graceful and precise movements of your body would have usually have been beyond your capabilities in any normal circumstances. Were the situation different you may have even been awed by it all.

_ “Oh how lovely, such a talented assistant I have”  _ his voice echoed loudly in the room beside the sound of clapping, taking delight in his position as a one man audience for your show. It was the first time you had heard him speak since he had dragged you into this mockery of what he called a rehearsal. That unusual pitch in his voice was different now, a deeper huskier sound than his previous lilting squeak. Something about it sent a sharp tremor through your already shivering frame.

The tone of your dancing shifted then, as if following the deep hidden intentions in his voice. Your once fluid and graceful motions suddenly became slower and more sensual, the gentle sway of your hips taking on an entirely different nature all together. Watching him now you could see his hands rise and move as if conducting the soundless music you danced to. Gloved fingers twitching and rolling as he pulled against your invisible strings.

What started out as a nightmare had only managed to sink further into depravity as he forced your hands to trail their way down over the swell of your chest in an almost teasing motion. Heat flared across your face at the humiliating display you were making, hating the ease in which your body moved in ways you had never imagined yourself performing. The worst part out of all of it however was the feeling of that ravenous stare raking over you, as if piercing through your clothes right to your flushed shivering skin.

As studded invisible force sent you tumbling forward onto your hands and knees before him, the action to smooth and precise to be anything but intended. Your chest heaved slightly as you only just begun to realize how breathless the dancing had left you. Another push at your weary limbs had you crawling now, slinking closer to him with seductive grace of a cat. Once more the dread coiled heavily in your heart as you settled at his feet, your hands sluggishly moving to slide over his clothed knee in an almost teasing fashion.

“ _ My my, how forward of you darling. This certainly isn’t part of the act _ ” As hard as he tried to act surprised that crooked grin splitting his face gave his enjoyment away. Those hungry inhuman eyes bored you as your hands trailed their way over his thighs. You didn’t want this. Every atom of your being screamed against this but you just couldn’t stop your treacherous hands from crawling higher, fingertips brushing against the rumpled silk of his pants far too close to the crux of his legs.

Long fingers threaded through your hair almost tenderly as you felt your face drawing closer to him, your body firmly wedged between his legs as your hand continued to stroke back and forth over his thigh. The involuntary action not straying from that simple almost innocent gesture. You almost wished he would force you closer with his own hand, the idea more palatable that accepting your body's betrayal against your mind.

“ _ Perhaps my little protege would like to try a different sort of performance”  _ his breath ghosted across your face as he leaned down toward you, his gaze was dark and wicked as he let you hands crawl upward. The rigid bulge in his pantaloons burned hotly beneath your hand through the silk, mounting horror consuming you as you fully came to realize his intent.

Even under his control the strangled broken sob still managed to well its way up into your throat as your fingers pressed against his pride, the sound strained and rasping through your restrained vocal cords. Such a weak and pathetic sound only seemed to spur him onward as he gently pushed you head closer to the juncture if his thighs. Fabric came undone beneath your fingers like old cobwebs, the silk fading into firm pallid flesh with an ease that was definitely more his doing than yours.

You imagined something monstrous to lurk between his legs, some writhing lashing thing that would be just and unnatural as its owner. So deeply convinced you were of this that when you finally took him into your hand you were surprised at how human like it was. True it was not exactly human, the mottled red flesh and soft ridges and bumps trailing down its length anything but normal it was still much more human than you expected

It was also very very big

Your fingers just about managed to wrapped around his base, fingertips barely touching each other as it sat heavily in your grasp. You could feel the warmth pulsing thrum beneath the skin, hot and hard as you mouth hovered dangerously close to the tip. As pointless as it was to struggle against that pushing force you still tried, frustrated tears dripping down your cheeks as your mouth opened and slipped far too easily over him.

A sharp hiss sounded above you followed by a low breathy giggle, the hand cupping against the back of your head clenching slightly before resuming its gentle petting. He did not push or press against you in any physical sense but you could almost feel the weight of his mental domination bearing down on you and forcing you to take him in deeper. Your Jaw was held open as far as it could go yet you still felt the uncomfortable strain from the sheer size of him

_ “Hmmmm yesss good girl. Show me what you can do”  _ you hated how soft he sounded, all sweet sugar and lies as he made you do this. He must know that you understood he was the one controlling you yet he still insisted on playing his wicked games. A toy. That's what he had made you, a powerless doll to use and abuse at his leisure. 

Your lips stretched painfully around his length as your head bobbed steadily up and down. Drool began to well up and trickle down your chin with each slide of that inhuman member, slick and wet with your spit and his own natural slime. The taste was oddly sweet, a sickly cloying thing like mouthful of honey. Perhaps it was to encourage you, a small mercy to make the act easier maybe. Whatever it was you could feel your tongue rolling reflexively against the flesh, against you will in a different more instinctive way than at his command.

_ “Ahhh such pretty little mouth, so hot and tight for me”  _ something seemed to be shifting in the clowns behaviour now, his voice less composed than it once was. The once gentle hand at your head had finally begin to move now, long fingers curling into you hair as he struggled to keep from just slamming you down on him forcefully. He wouldn’t though, that would just ruin all the fun. After all why would he go through the effort when he was making you do it yourself.

It didn’t take long for the tip to reach the back of your throat, the thick ribbed shaft bumping roughly against the soft flesh for your throat. You expected to gag, choking and sputtering on his cock as he fucked your throat. But you didn't. Instead you felt a strange cold tingling sensation, the dull ache in your throat fading away into a relaxed numbness that opened up for the insistent press of his cock.

You were almost thankful for this small act of almost mercy on his part, Understanding that it was to make things easier for him but also thankful of the side effects. It was much easier to distance yourself from it all this way, submitting to the invisible strings that guided you up and down his length. The lack of feeling in your throat allowing you to slip into an almost dissociative state as he used you for his own pleasure.

At least it was easy up until you were able to move your fingers.

It was a small thing at first, the heavy limpness of your limbs still present but somehow fading the longer he went on. Like a blanket of lead lifting slowly from your arms an legs. It was so slight and slow though that you only just noticed it when a particularly hash thrust had your first curling against your thighs, something that up until now had been impossible to do without his mental comand.

The more your body began to recover the harder it was to distance yourself from the suffocating pressure in your throat, that squirming writhing length bulging in your neck becoming more and more agonizing by the second. If he noticed you sudden regained control he did not seem to show it as his frantic thrusting only seemed to become even more violent and unhinged. A brave glance up showing you a monstrous maw filled with jagged teeth and slobbering drool. Those sulfuric gleaming eyes currently rolled up into his skule as he snarled and growled above you.

You shouldn’t have looked. The sight of that deranged inhuman face made your body jerk into action on instinct. You head pulled back in an almost violent recoil, the hands cupping your skull being the only thing preventing you from pulling away completely. Weak fists flailed and pushed against his knees as you struggled to pull back, your flight or fight instincts screaming at you to get away.

A low roaring snarl shook the room, the sound so loud it had your ears ringing. A freezing chill engulfed your body as you limbs became dead and lifeless once more, that heavy oppressive tether on your mind clamping back into place with an even more powerful intensity than before. You brief moment of freedom was taken from you just as quickly as it had returned. A desperate angry scream dying in you still blocked throat, his shaft still lodged firmly within the tight ring of muscles.

Heaving above you you could hear the harsh rasping sounds of his breathing, a low hissing growl lingering in the air as he fisted his hands painful in your hair. Your eyes could just make out the shifting gnashing teeth sinking back into his mouth, the split corners of his lips sewing back together as his face rearranged itself back into something more presentable but still extremely angry.

_ “Naughty, Naughty girl! Making me lose my concentration like that. Assistants are meant to do as their told!”  _  that shrill squeaky voice was back again, harsh and grating against your ears. His hands bucked you back and forth for a few moments before he let out a disgruntled huff. The sensation of his cock sliding out of your throat was almost worse than of it pushing in, a thick wet gush of drool and undermined slime spilled form your mouth as he pulled out.

Jerking your head upward his face swooped down to hover inches before your own, his yellow eyes bleeding red around the edges and filled with barely restrained anger. He glared at you for a good few moments, the look of fury slowly ebbing away into a look of cold disapproval. Pain seared through your scalp as he began to pull you up as he slowly began to rise from the chair. His towering frame looming over you once more as he sneered down at you.

_ “It seems that you need to learn some discipline my sweet. We can’t have you misbehaving during the show now can we”  _ There was something chilling in his voice now, that cold fury seeping into his words as he all but dragged you along with him by the hair towards another room. Dust sprayed into the air as he slammed open the door into the back room. The pale light of the moon barely illuminating the cramped space that he had pulled you into.

It did not matter what you could see though as Pennywise already knew where he wanted you. The firm shove of his hand flinging you down onto what appeared to be a worn tatter mattress, the broken springs digging painfully into your back as you bounced on top of it. Still limp as a rag doll you could only watch in horror as that looming mosterous form stalked closer to you, the halo of light around him casting an ominous silhouette in the doorway. Only his burning hungry stare could be made out in the darkness as he hovered only inches away from your useless body. 

_ “Time to teach you some manners my girl.”  _ You could feel his weight pressing down on the end of the mattress, creaking noisily beneath his bulk as he settled at your feet. You could practically feel the curle intent clinging to his words, those glowing eyes promising nothing but wicked torment to come.  _ “Don’t worry precious…” _

_ “...I’m a patient teacher” _


End file.
